La luz bañada en oscuridad
by Darker201
Summary: Después de que link terminara su aventura en termina, seis meses después recibio un paquete algo raro que cambiara todo lo que alguna vez conoció. Luego de siete años vuelve a aparecer esta vez mas poderoso que nunca pero también con una debilidad o mejor dicho una maldición que dará fin a la tranquilidad. Pero abra algo que lo ayude en su camino del sufrimiento?.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esto es una historia que se me ocurrió de repente y logre hacer que tenga sentido y si no lo tiene lo intentare XD.**

**Espero que les guste este es un fic que me gusto no se ustedes**

* * *

><p>Siete ese era el número de años en los cuales volvió y viajo del pasado al futuro y del futuro al pasado, de sus aventuras como el héroe del tiempo que nunca se recordaran mas allá de leyendas, hasta el a ver salvado el reino de termina todo eso es una mescla de acciones que todos tomarían como irrealistas.<p>

En los siete años devuelta a su época poco después de a ver salvado termina recibió un paquete con una nota "No importa lo que pase no la abran hasta que legue link" eso le llamo la atención porque alguien le enviaría algo a si? porque pediría que no se abra hasta llegar a el?.Esa y muchas preguntas empezaron a rondar su cabeza.

Después de que el paquete llegara paso una semana luego dos hasta convertirse en tres, no es que no tuviera curiosidad si no que no sabía lo que podría encontrar dentro del paquete, y si era algo impórtate? O algo dañino? No sabría con seguridad lo que era hasta que abriera el paquete.

-Que debería hacer?-se pregunto a si mismo ya que se encontraba en medio de la nada, normalmente no dudaría en abrir el paquete pero algo no le gustaba en todo esto.

-Maldición-dijo para parar a su yegua en estos momentos el era lo suficiente mente fuerte para hacer frente lo que estuviera dentro de la caja no por nada logro hacer sus hazañas.

Después de eso saco el paquete que tenía un tamaño medio era caja un poco más pequeña que un cofre y con cuidado como si fuera de cristal lo abrió. Una vez que retiro la primera parte que era las envolturas se encontró con una llave y una nota.

"Si estás preparado para afrontar el mañana ábrela" decía la corta nota pero muy intensa. Link agarro la llave para llevarla a la cerradura de la caja, abrió lentamente para después ver como dentro de esa caja se encontraba un pequeño cofre de color rojo y verde con una cerradura de oro y junto a el la ultima llave que era de un color dorado igual.

-Mas cerraduras?- se volvió a decir para llevar con miedo la ultima llave en estos momentos si no fuera por la trifuerza del valor ya se hubiera puesto a cerrar de vuelta las cerraduras.

En un movimiento rápido abrió la ultima cerradura final la cual apenas se abrió pudo sentir una cantidad inmensa de energía maligna de un momento a otro paso de estar en un bosque en medio de la nada a estar en una lugar donde no estaba nada solo la oscuridad y su sombra que era una mancha color blanco que se convirtió en roja en un instante.

-jejeje, a si que nos vemos de nuevo chico-dijo una voz que link no avía escuchado en un tiempo.

-majora?-pregunto link a la nada y su repuesta fue un ojo espantoso saliendo de la nada que lo miro fijamente- tu porque…-dijo demasiado sorprendido.

-que te sorprendes?-dijo mirándola expresión de su casa- as visto cosas ridículamente mas impresionantes y te me quedas viendo como si fuera la primera vez que me ves-debajo de ese ojo salió una sonrisa algo torcida con dientes afilados y blancos-bueno la primera vez que no vimos fue cuando estábamos en termina pero ahora…-de un momento a otro de la oscuridad salieron cadenas las cuales ataron a link el cual no pudo reaccionar.

-maldito yo te derrote!-dijo link a pensar de ser un caballero sabia hasta donde tenia que ser educado-debería ser para ti imposible estar en este mundo otra vez.

-debería?, te equivocas mi amigo yo soy una deidad no puedes matar una-dijo para ensanchar la sonrisa pero hay cosas que no puedo hacer no me mataste pero me quitaste mi estado físico.

-entonces…-dijo link porque sabía.

-exacto, como no puedo materializarme te traje-ensancho la sonrisa como si no lo estuviera- Bienvenido a mi mundo-dijo alegre majora.

Link estaba paralizado estaba en el mundo de majora eso significa una cosa… que el no tiene casi oportunidad de ganarle.

-Sabes amigo mío me tomo un par de meses poder traerte aquí y tengo que decir que que fue un éxito-estaba alegre se notaba por su tono-e buscado muchas otras formas de entrar a hyrule pero no lo logre pero luego se me ocurrió una cosa-desapareció el ojo y la sonrisa- y si te poseo a ti?-a pareció la máscara enfrente de link.

La máscara se acerco al rostro de link el cual no pudo hacer nada solo podía torcer la cabeza pero era rotundamente inútil ya que estaba enfrente de el la cual no tardo en ponerse en su rostro.

Apenas se puso en su rostro la máscara lanzo un grito lleno de dolor que nadie escucharía.

Despertó devuelta en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes de abrir el cofre, su primera reacción fue tocarse la cara pero no tenía nada a si que se tranquilizo y miro a su alrededor donde encontró el cofre vacio tal vez solo estaba soñando no había forma que la máscara siga viva, después de todo el mismo le había ganado.

-menos mal solo fue un sueño-se dijo a si mismo intentando calmarse, pero el esperaba recibir una respuesta.

-lo siento amigo eso fue tan real como tus aventuras-esa respuesta se dio de parte de su mente la cual intento pensar si tan solo lo imagino o algo mas- no te esfuerces chico, estoy dentro de ti me tomara un tiempo controlar tu cuerpo pero hasta entonces tendrás ciertos privilegios-pudo ver una sonrisa diabólica formarse dentro de su cabeza.

-Saaaal!-fuera de mi cabeza!-Grito link mientras se estampaba la cabeza contra el suelo como si eso sirviera.

-Jajajajajaja sigue intentando chico en tu nivel actual…no mejor dicho no hay nada en este mundo que me saque de aquí-la sonrisa se extendió mas.

-FUERAAA!-estaba desesperado eso se le notaba aunque el tuviera una mente de una persona adulta en estos momentos solo era un niño en cuerpo no tenia como lo había dicho las fuerzas suficientes para poder.

-sabes será mejor que dejes de hacer eso-dijo la voz en su cabeza de repente el cuerpo de link dejo de golpearse la cabeza y se levanto-mierda solo puedo tomar control por unos segundos-dijo majora.

Link estaba llorando de pie como lo dejo majora se intento acercar a epona pero la yegua se estremeció con el aura que lanzaba, apenas link se le acerco salió corriendo.

Pocos segundos después saco la ocarina con solo tocarla le quemo las manos. El no podría estar más asustado se cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mano humeante y la ocarina en el suelo, intento levantarla pero le quemo otra vez.

-Enserio no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?-dijo majora en su cabeza- ya no eres un ente puro-con decir eso lo ojos de link se abrieron-ahora eres malvado ya que te convertiste en mi contenedor-dijo como si estuviera cansada la voz.

-no…-dijo en susurro-noo-dijo algo mas alto-NOO!-esta vez grito de forma extremadamente fuerte-no hay forma que esto suceda-volvió a susurras-porque yo?..-intento llorar pero esta vez las lagrimas no salieron.

-Porque tu?-dijo la voz-porque eres un ente poderoso y por tanto un contenedor perfecto, una persona cualquiera ya hubiera muerto por solo recibirme un poco de mi poder-le comento majora- ni siquiera la princesa lo lograría-finalizo.

-zelda…-recordó link, de un momento a otro se puso de pie y se concentro en usar el viento de faron.

A diferencia de las otras veces en las cuales lo utilizo el aura que salía de el paso de verde a negra con destellos rojos, el no se dio cuenta por que tenia los ojos cerrados pero majora sonreía.

* * *

><p>En hyrule…<p>

Zelda estaba sentada por sus estudios la verdad que las personas decían que ser princesa era lo más sencillo pero la verdad era que era agobiante serlo porque siempre le tenía estresada. Ella estaba tranquila resolviendo unos problemas súper complejos para su edad cuando de la nada sintió una aura maligna devastadora era enorme juraría que era ganondorf si es que no conociera bien su aura.

De un momento entro Impa diciendo.

-princesa link volvió!-dijo animada ya que creyó que el no volvería en mucho tiempo.

-enserio-dijo ella sorprendida ya que percibía el aura maligna cerca del castillo, se dejo ser guiada por Impa empezaron a bajar los escalones conforme bajaban el aura se aumentaba era cada vez más grande le daba miedo "que abría echo la persona que estaba cerca para tener esa aura tan horrible?"

Estaban a punto de bajar hasta el ultimo escalón y llegar al vestíbulo allí era donde mas sobresalía esa aura que la espantaba estaba a solo una puerta que le dividía de la persona con esa aura tan horrible.

La puerta se abría dejando ver a link con la misma sonrisa inocente de siempre, la princesa se emociono pero apenas miro mejor sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-q..qu..-quiso decir pero no salía las palabras.

-ves princesa-dijo impa divertida por la actitud de la princesa.

-Quien eres?!- quiso saber llena de terror pero antes de que algo mas pasara impa desenvaino su espada y apunto la espada a link al mismo tiempo que la princesa corría hacia atrás.

-que pasa pincesa?!-grito impa asustada por su reacción.

-esperen por favor…-dijo link desesperado pero…

-Quieto hay!-grito impa-que pasa princesa.

-ES UN MOUSTRO!-Ella grito lo primero que le vino a la cabeza al mismo que salía corriendo de la habitación.

Link estaba con sombras que le cubrían los ojos sonrió con una sonrisa triste pero a la vez feliz los soldados lo rodearon y apuntaron con sus armas.

-Adiós-dijo para que el misma aura que le salió en el momento de realizar el viento de faron los saldados retrocedieron por el miedo y link desapareció dejando una nube de oscuridad en el aire.

* * *

><p>En alguna parte de Hyrule…<p>

Link apareció de la nada con una sonrisa y con una mirada perdida había dos bandidos que estaban asaltando a dos mujeres que al ver la llegada de link se estremecieron por dos razones. Uno una persona apareció de la nada como si fuera lo más natural dos tenía una mirada demasiado fría.

En esos momento link no sabía qué hacer el fue con zelda con la esperanza de que lo ayudara pero lo único que logro es que ella salga corriendo y gritándole moustro.

-Tu el demonio-dijo el bandido, al decir eso algo iso crac en la cabeza de link como si se hubiera roto algo- Te devolveré al infierno-segundo crac por parte de la cabeza de link.

-Sii! más vale que te prepares moustro- otro crac de parte de la cabeza- rézale al diablo a ver si te salvas-finalizo el otro.

-pfff jajajajajajajaja-la risa escandalosa de majora no ayudo nada porque iso que un nuevo crak sonara de la cabeza de link- no puedo ..-entre risas-creer jajaja que la princesa te rechazara y ahora..-no podía aguantar la risa- estos te dicen demonio siendo y que reses al diablo siendo que ahora eres el mismísimo jajajajaja-no dejaba de reírse lo cual no calmo a link.

-yo..-dijo link por fin pronunciando una palabra-Yo-dijo mas fuerte-No soy un demonio!-grito y salto golpeando en el pecho al que fue el primero en insultarlo, el golpe fue fatal se pudo ver como la sangre del sujeto se desparramaba por todos lados y su corazón fue aplastado.

El otro bandido intento huir pero solo consiguió que link tomara una piedra y la lanzara con una fuerza espeluznaste y le diera de lleno en el pecho el cual lo atravesó como si fuera una bala de cañón.

Las dos chicas al verlo salieron corriendo como nunca, link comprendió lo que acababa de hacer había matado a dos personas sin pensarlo y sin basilar.

Uso el viento de faron para llegar al lago o rio más cercano después de lo de majora podía usara magia como si fuera lo más natural del mundo con que a eso se refería con "beneficios" y se miro..

Estaban llenas de sangre sus manos y su cara tenía algo de sangre en su cara.

-Ya veo a sique eso es lo que querías?-pregunto link a majora.

-Bueno casi es lo que quería esto es solo el comienzo como tu arruinaste mi estado físico yo arruinare tu vida-dijo feliz.

-entiendo-dijo levantando la mano como si sostuviera algo, de repente la máscara de majora se formo y la miro.

-hoooo a sí que lo entiendes?, ya sabía que eras listo pero creo que eres mejor que eso, sabes que mientras más te niegues mas victimas abra-dijo feliz majora.

Link no dudo ni un momento en ponerse la máscara, en aquel momento su túnica se puso de color negro y su gorro desapareció y solo tenía puesto la máscara que apenas se la puso sintió como la magia de majora corría su cuerpo.

-no te preocupes me tomara mas de trece años tomar tu cuerpo-dijo majora-para ese entonces tendrás mas ferz.

-Solo seré tu medio de renacimiento?-pregunto link en tono frio.

-No te veo que me sirvas de otra cosa-contesto majora.

-Bueno entonces trece años hee?-dijo link-mas que tiempo suficiente para poder controlarte-dijo feliz.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo majora clamado- incluso la princesa te desprecio por tu nueva aura, crees que lo lograras solo?-dijo majora interesado.

-Mientras tenga un cuerpo y mente propios puedo hacer lo que tú dices imposible-dijo link firmemente muy confiado.

* * *

><p>Desde ese dia transcurrieron siete años…<p>

Esta vez se encontraba como adulto por segunda vez, el sabia que la magia majora no era lo suficiente mente fuerte para las otras deidades a sí que no a pesar de que pasara más de la mitad del tiempo aun tenia esperanza.

* * *

><p>En una taberna a las fronteras de hyrule….<p>

-jajajajaja vamos chicos beban todo lo que quieran y lo que sobra nos lo quedamos-dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de esos bandidos.

El dueño se encontraba en una esquina todo con moretones y una mordaza y también atado para que no se moviera. Mientras él estaba ahí su hija que era la camarera de ese lugar se encontraba repartiendo las bebidas, eso no era lo malo si no que le quitaron la parte superior de la ropa y le rasgaban la parte inferior cada vez que pasaba por una mesa.

Era una chica verdaderamente linda tenía unos rasgos finos y una buena figura y no tenia nada que envidiar de las otras chicas, tenía una cabello color azul casi morado que le caía por la espalda de forma uniforme.

-jefe con quien se quedara la chica?-dijo uno de los bandidos todos llevaban puesto una máscara que le cubría la cara.

-Bueno eso es obvio el que gane se quedara con la chica y le hará lo que quiera-dijo el jefe poniéndose de pie los otros apenas lo vieron de pie se sentaron y se tranquilizaron no avía forma de que lograran ganarle ni siquiera si todo se ponían es su contra.

* * *

><p>En ese mismo momento a las enfrente de la taberna.<p>

-Menos mal ya tenía hambre-dijo una persona que tenía un abrigo largo y de color negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodillas lo tenía abierto dejando ver una camisa blanca y unos pantalones gris oscuro con unas botas marrón oscuro, llevaba guantes pero no se veían mas allá de las manos por el largo abrigo, lo que más llamaba la atención era la máscara que llevaba puesta que era extravagante.

-Como no tendrías hambre?-dijo majora que estaba hablando con mas familiaridad que el comienzo-te pasaste más de una semana sin probar nada-dijo enojado por que no quería que su contenedor muriera.

Link iso caso omiso a lo que le gritaba majora en su cabeza para abrir la puerta.

Dentro de la puerta estaba la pobre chica ahora solo con el delantal a duras penas cubriéndola y con la bandeja también cubriendo la parte de arriba.

-Por favor detente…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada sonó y el sujeto para de tocar a la chica para ver quien entraba, era una persona extravagante por la forma de vestir.

El recién llegado se sentó y espero a que lo atendieran lo cual no iba a pasar pero él no sabía.

-Oye imbécil-se paró a un lado- no viste que estaba cerrado-le grito en frente suyo.

La chica lo miro y con una señal con la cabeza le dijo que se fuera, link entendió lo que estaba pasando el dueño a un lado golpeado y la camarera abusada.

El se levanto pero no dio media vuelta sino que levanto la máscara para poder ver mejor lo que le rodeaba, los presentes vieron a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azul.

-Baya a si que además de bandidos violadores-dijo link como si fuera lo más normal se quito la máscara y la guardo en entre su abrigo.

-Y eso que te importa crio-dijo el sujeto intentando conectar un golpe a link el cual no lo esquivo dejo que lo golpeara, el golpe iso que doble un poco el cuello al lado contrario. La chica estaba triste ya que no era la primera vez que esos bastardos venían a robar pero si la primera que la abusaban. Al menos estaba feliz de que aun no la tocaran.

-Tiene treinta segundos para salir corriendo de aquí antes de que los saque a golpes-dijo link como si no fuera golpeado con una fuerza devastadora.

En ese momento el jefe se alejo e intento golpear una pared con su mano derecha y la quebró de un solo golpe, pero cuando volvió a pegar a link paso lo mismo solo doblo un poco el cuello para volver a mirar a los bandidos.

Uno si salió corriendo y los otros se quedaron como bobos mirando.

-quince-dijo link con normalidad total ,paso unos segundos-diez-dijo estaba vez los bandidos no sabían si correr o combatir- cinco –esta vez más cerca del cero, los bandidos se quedaron mirando hasta que dijo.

-Se termino el tiempo-La primera reacción de los bandidos fue correr pero…

Link apareció enfrente de ellos antes que salieran, ellos miraron donde antes estaba avía un poco de humo negro. Link sonrió y iso un movimiento como si fuera a correr los bandidos saltaron a atacarlo como no vieron de otra y el primer intento cortarlo pero recibió un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo inconsciente, evadió otro corte la dar una patada que alcanzo a dos más dejándolo inconscientes, siguió con un golpe a la nuca para el cuarto y de otra pada esta vez se llevo a tres mas ahora iban siete de los diez, evadió otra estocada a su corazón para agarrarle a la mano y lanzarlo contra el otro. Ahora solo faltaba el jefe.

-Que eres!-grito el jefe aterrado-no eres humano tampoco hylian aunque lo parezcas-dijo para retroceder hasta la pared-Demonio!-dijo el jefe.

-esta es la millonésima vez que me lo dicen acaso piensas que me afectara-dijo para acercarse a el.

-Por favor perdóname!-le salió unas cuantas lagrimas

- acaso tu perdonarías a esa chica-dijo link refiriéndose a la chica.

De un momento a otro le dio un golpe al estomago dejándolo inconsciente ,se acerco a la chica la cual estaba muy asustada.

Link se quito el abrigo y miro fijamente a la chica que tenia miedo de la mirada fría que tenia el "héroe" que la salvo. Se arrodillo frente a ella y dijo…

-Ya paso el peligro-poniendo le el abrigo sobre sus hombros para que se cubriera y sobándole la cabeza-ahora me gusta….-no completo la frase porque era el dueño le dio con un mazo en la cabeza.

-AVER QUE ARAS AHORA MALDITO BASTARDO!-dijo sin ver a su hija y cuando la vio-estas bien?, ese sujeto no te toco?-dijo abrazándola.

-Papá-dijo la chica separándolo para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Si hija-dijo feliz que estuviera bien.

-Noqueaste a la persona equivocada idiota!-le grito la chica dándole con el mismo mazo.

-Ya terminaron con su novela?-dijo link sacudiéndose el polvo y poniéndose de pie.

-heee-dijo la chica al ver como el se levanto como si nada-estas bien?-dijo parándose.

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar-dijo el.

-Baya baya pero mira que belleza es esa creo que tienes buenos gustos-la voz de majora sonó en su cabeza- no esperaba menos de ti, eso es amor a primera vista?, normalmente ignorarías eso pero creo que la belleza le gano a tu frialdad-se burlaba majora.

Link solo suspiro se sonrojo y aparto la vista dándose la vuelta.

-No lo abrocharas?-dijo link refiriéndose a la chaqueta que le prestó a la chica ya que ella solo estaba en paños menores.

La chica no entendió pero apenas miro a donde apuntaba lo cerro.

-P..Perdón-dijo sonrojada-Bueno que quieres por avernos salvado?-dijo la chica más tranquila.

-comida y donde pasara la noche-normal mente rechazaría la oferta pero como tenía tanta hambre acepto.

-eso sí puedo-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-jajajaja hee pícaro se que te gusta-dijo majora.

-o te callas o no me tomo la medicina-dijo en sus pensamientos link amenazando a majora el cual guardo silencio.

-Bueno mi nombre es Amelia un gusto-dijo la chica que estab entrando a una habitación.

-El sujeto raro y loco que te golpeo es mi padre key puede parecer loco pero es buena persona-me voy a cambiar y luego te traeré algo de comer no te preocupes ya vuelvo.

"parece que estoy en un buen lugar" pensó link mientras empezaba a quitar a los bandidos de la taberna.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les guste si les gusto lo continuare y si no bueno no lo haré esta es una idea que tenía hace un buen rato pensando y quería escribirlo como sea hasta otra!<strong>

**!DEJEN REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno estoy feliz zelik91 me dio un review, tengo que decir que me encanta tus fics, y gracias por decir que continúe aunque nadie hable, seguiré tu consejo. Sobre las partes confusas aunque las borre aparecieron perdón…**

**Disclaimers: Ningún personaje de the legend of zelda me pertenece.**

Después de lo que paso en el taberna él se dedico a sacar a los criminales, se puso de vuelta la máscara una vez que termino de hacer las cosas, la verdad era que no le gustaba quitársela después de años usándola se sentía incomodo sin ella.

Hay entro la chica a la que salvo esta vez vestida.

-espéreme un poco mas enseguida traeré la comida-dijo la chica asiendo una reverencia y pasándole el abrigo. En eso el padre de la chica se despierta con un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte.

-haaa que paso…-dijo el tabernero, pero cuando vio a link con la máscara se altero un poco sudo frio y salió corriendo donde estaba su hija.

-y a ese que le pasa?-pregunto link a majora que estaba viendo lo sucedido junto con los ojos de link.

-no lo se aun no puedo leer otra vez las mentes-dijo majora mentalmente.

Después de que el padre de la chica entrara en la cocina se acerco a un anaquel, y abrió la puerta y antes de que algo mas pasara saco veneno. Su hija lo estaba viendo raro ya que su padre estaba sacando todo los venenos que encontraba y luego….. Derramo todo eso en la comida que estaba preparando la chica.

-pero qué?!-dijo la chica al ver lo que hacía su padre-que haces-dijo la chica asustada al ver como el empezaba a cocinar de vuelta para poder hacer que no se notase el veneno en la comida.

-que, que ago.?!-dijo el hombre claramente asustado-ese sujeto es alguien que debería estar muerto-dijo el hombre a la chica.

-lo conoces?-pregunto ella interesada, la respuesta fue que su padre se acercara a una pequeña repisa la cual tenía varias hojas. Y se las paso a su hija.

Ella miro el extraño comportamiento de su padre, empezó a ojear las hojas notando que todas ellas eran de recompensas extremadamente altas y estaban en orden de menor a mayor.

La primer 200 rupias, la segundo 500, la tercera 800 rupias, la cuarta 1.200 rupias, la quinta 1600 rupias, la sexta 2.200 rupias, séptima 3.700, la octava 4.600, la novena 5300 rupias, y la decima reconoció la máscara. Ella miro la recompensa y casi se le cayó la boca….

-Tanto dinero solo por una persona?-dijo ella incrédula, después de eso sonrió como su padre y le ayudo a preparar la comida, si lo mataban ya no iban a ser pobres, fácilmente alcanzarían a ser de alta sociedad.

Tiro los carteles al piso donde se podía observar. Se busca "Mascara demoniaca Link" recompensa 2.000.000 el ofrecer esa cantidad de rupias era increíble la máxima recompensa conocida antes era apenas de 30.000, pero el tenia una recompensa exageradamente alta, que debió a ver echo para que su cabeza sea a si de valiosa?.

Luego de un rato terminaron la comida y la chica salió con una sonrisa muy brillante y le puso el plato enfrente.

"jajajajaja ya sabes que estos dos están condenados"-le grito majora en su mente.

-aquí tienes hay más si quieres-dijo sonriendo, pero en un momento casi solo un pestañeo le agarro de su cuello a la chica y la levanto.

-no es bueno intentar matarme-dijo link con un tono de pena, él sabía que si majora notaba que alguien lo mataría tomaba control de su cuerpo para acabar con la amenaza.

La levanto más alto y le rompió el cuello, el ya estaba acostumbrado matar gente tanto por su aura demoniaca como por majora.

Esta vez link se levanto por su cuenta de la silla ahora sin el control de majora y entro en la cocina.

Pero antes miro a la chica y dijo…

-que desperdicio-dijo para patear la puerta de la cocina derribándola y golpeando al mismo tiempo al antiguo padre.

-haaa joder ustedes me agradaban-dijo link golpeando la cara del sujeto que estaba aterrado. Link agarro la comida que ellos estaban preparando y iso que el sujeto se la tragara a la fuerza, apenas comió la comida empezó a toser y al poco tiempo a convulsionar y luego de unos segundos más se quedo quieto con espuma en la boca.

-Porque tuve que llegara esto-dijo el fastidiado odiaba matar a las personas pero si él no lo hacía de todas formas majora lo aria.

Bostezo y se subió al segundo piso para dormir.

Al dia siguiente…

El decidió que lo mejor era establecer esa cabaña como un hogar temporal. Luego de enterrar al padre ya su hija, se dispuso a salir de la casa.

-Donde piensas ir?-le pregunto majora mentalmente a link.

-bueno hace un tiempo que no visito el lago hylian pero que se le va a hacer, hoy pensaba investigar cómo iban las cosas en el castillo.

Luego de comer algo cerro con llave la habitación en donde estaba, se sentó en el suelo y puso una pose para meditar.

Pasaron los minutos y aun estaba en la pose de meditar. Luego de eso su sombra empezó a contraerse. La sombra parecía que bailaba hasta que empezó a crecer y creer y tomar la forma de link.

Cundo termino de formarse ahí estaba el nuevo link viendo su cuerpo tirado en el piso y el fuera. La diferencia?, el tenía el pelo blanco y su piel blanca ojos rojos pero sus ropas seguían iguales.

Levanto la mano para que se formara la máscara de majora.

-jeje a sí que piensas usar tu sombra? es muy conveniente-mintió majora, puesto que nunca le dijo que si se separaba mucho tiempo de su cuerpo este quedaría como una cascara vacía.

-lo sé la gente no me puede ver a menos que me materialice-dijo sonriendo-además ni siquiera los mejores hechizos pueden ubicarme, no solo eso sino que también me siento más libre-las cosas que dijo link eran ciertas pero majora nunca le dijo los efectos secundarios.

Si hoy el tenia suerte él se quedaría con el cuerpo y el solo sería su sombra.

**Bueno perdón por no subir el capitulo hace rato ahora si lo subiré más rápido no se preocupen. Si es que hay alguien que lea esto….Como sea **

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno vengo devuelta con este fic que a algunos le gustas. También se que la gente es tacaña con los review. Como sea nadie suele leer esto a sí que voy por el cap.**

**Disclaimers: The legend of zelda no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Después de que link se separara de su cuerpo para investigar cómo iban las cosas en el reino pasaron alrededor de tres horas. El se encontraba viendo a la princesa en ese tiempo se había vuelto bastante hermosa si esa era la definición correcta puesto que con los pasos de los años el tiempo si que le favorecía.<p>

-jeje pareces un acosador siempre vienes a verla- dijo majora en su mente solo para molestar al chico que estaba escondido por a si decir puesto que él era solo una sombra, aunque pudiera tomar forma física no quería que lo sacaran de ahí.

-cállate solo la estoy cuidando, acaso no recuerdas cuantos intentos de homicidio evitamos?-le dijo link a su acompañante.

-jeje lo que digas, además si tan bueno eres por qué no vienes con tu cuerpo envés de solo el Alma-dijo majora sonriendo puesto que no faltaba poco para que se cumpliera el tiempo límite.

Link estuvo viendo las reuniones sobre el reino si que eran aburridas.

"Ya había transcurrido más de seis horas solo unos minutos mas y listo el idiota de link solo piensa en la princesa jajaja al menos se podrá quedar a observarla eternamente" pensó majora.

-jeje chico quieres una sorpresa?-le interrogo majora.

-de que tarta-pregunto el chico desconcertado.

-diez- dijo desconcertando al joven-nueve-lo seguía mirando-ocho.

-que te tares?-pregunto él.

-siente-volvió a decir.

-dímelo!-exigió.

-seis-seguía sonriendo.

-esto no va bien-dijo para empezar a esperar lo que viene.

-cinco-volvió a decir-cuatro-cada vez más feliz.

En ese punto link no sabía qué hacer a sí que se quito la máscara y le grito.

-Que pasa!?-exigió.

-tres-dijo otra vez como si nada lo molestara.

-dos-ese fue el punto en el que link acepto que no abría escapatoria no sabía cómo o qué y escucho…

-UNO!-al momento en que dijo no solo se escucho su voz en la sala si no que link apareció frente a la mesa donde estaban todos los lideres de hyrule.

-Pero qué?!-gritaron la mayoría al ver a link aparecer pero con el aura negra y roja carmesí a su alrededor.

-HAAAAA!-grito sintiendo un dolor terrible puesto que enserio dolía era como si le quitaran una parte de su cuerpo.

El llevaba puesta la máscara a sí que no se vio su rostro lleno de dolor, los presentes solo se limitaron a observar como el recién aparecido gritaba liberando es aura desagradable. Puesto que tenia pura maldad.

"JAJAJAJAJA chico sabes que está pasando!, es el momento en el que reviva y tú te quedes en las sombras!.

En ese momento link paso de ser trasparente a ser tangible.

La princesa no entendía nada esta era la misma magia horrible que sintió hace mucho y ahora estaba devuelta solo que en esta ocasión mas concentrada y mas fuerte si no fuera por su entrenamiento ya juraría que se hubiera desmallado al sentir tal cantidad de poder oscuro.

"Esto hace quedar a ganondorf como un niño!"

Luego de unos momentos más vieron como link caía de rodillas al piso con humo saliendo de el el aura no cambio nada solo que ahora se fortaleció incluso más!.

-QUE ESPERAN ENCIERRENLO!-les grito impa a los múltiples soldados que se encontraban a su alrededor que vieron lo que paso.

En ese momento en la taberna en la frontera.

Se encontraba link como estaba con la máscara puesta y en pose de meditar como había dejado su cuerpo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-se rio como loco una vez que se empezó a incorporar. Se tambaleo un poco pero se mantuvo firme en después movió sus brazos sin problema. Corrió hacia la ventana y salto aterrizando sin problema.

-esto es de lo mejor-se quito la máscara revelando la cara de link pero con un defecto. Sus ojos eran color rojo, donde antes descansaba el zafiro del chico fue cambiado por el rubí de su nuevo poseedor.

Volviendo con Link.

El estaba encadenado atado por una pared con una venda en los ojos mordaza y cadenas en los brazos y piernas y una en su cuello, básicamente no podría moverse, en donde estaba era un cuarto de prisión reforzado con varios sellos, de echo el mismo link tenia un sello en su cuerpo.

Se escucho algo del otro lado viniendo a pesar que le cubrieron el rostro las orejas se quedaron libres, escucho como alguien se ponía enfrente de la puerta y luego de eso empezaban a abrirla.

Una vez que escucho el chirriar de la puerta abrirse escucho como se ponía algo enfrente de el, tal vez fuera una silla o algo a si.

Sintió como lo golpeaban en el torso la verdad no le dolía pero desde que paso lo que paso no escucho las risas y burlas de majora . Con la mordaza que tenia no podía hablar a si que desidio que le daría una sorpresa a sus captores dentro de poco.

-quien haces si lo matas no podremos saber nada?-escucho la voz de la persona que había estado observando desde siempre.

-pero princesa es solo para que hable-en ese momento link entendió que podría hablar por fin con la princesa.

Para sorpresa de todos link empezó a morder la mordaza la cual se rompió luego de eso empezó a masticarla como si fuera un simple dulce luego de eso sonrió y rompió fácilmente las cadenas que tenia por sus mano y quitarse la venda y las cadenas de su cuello.

Eso solo duro unos segundos y cuando intentaron huir el link ya estaba enfrente de la puerta donde todos lo miraban con horror.

-les pediré que no hagan nada no tengo intención de lastimarlos, por favor tomen asiento-les dijo link, ellos obedecieron sin dudar a lo que pedía.

-que eres y que quieres?- le pregunto la princesa con una voz de molestia-por que humano o hylian lo dudo-respondió fría.

-La verdad que soy hylian-dijo link sonriendo.

La princesa por otro lado se enojo puesto que uno de los bendecidos por las diosas había pactado con los demonios. Estuvo pensando eso hasta que vio como link levanto la mano proyectando nada más ni nada menos que la máscara de majora.

-Esa mascara….-dijo recordando que en muchos de sus estudios le habían nombrado que aquella mascara fue destruida e inutilizable hace cientos de años.

-Respondiendo sus preguntas…-dudo si contar su nombre puesto que ella siempre estuvo esperando su regreso, acaso iba a romperle el corazón diciendo que se había convertido en tal abominación como la que era ahora.

-no tengo nombre-dijo puesto que no quería vaciar las falsas esperanzas que le quedaban-y que soy bueno soy una sombra-esto lo dijo sonriendo otra vez.

-una sombra?-pregunto un soldado.

-exacto digamos que soy la sombra eso significa que tuve que salir de algún lado-sonrió mas grande- si siendo la sombra soy a si que esperan de la persona que proyecta la sombra?-esto lo pensó para decir si usaba bien sus palabras capas que logre que acaben con majora y recupere su cuerpo.

-solo eres un sirviente insignificante, no eres nada más que oscuridad aborrezco tu existencia-menciono zelda lo cual para lizo a link, esas palabras las escuchaba a menudo pero…. Viniendo de ella si que fueron fuertes.

-ya veo mi mera existencia es un fracaso, verdad?-menciono en tono frio mientras que la princesa se puso de pie le dio una bofetada y grito.

-Seres como tu son los que ensucian este mundo puro!-el vaso interno de link se quebró, no solo rebaso su contenido sino que sufrió y exploto.

La energía negativa de un momento a otro se hiso visible en la sala, todos estaban conmocionados por la cantidad que había, no solo eso sino que parecía tan densa que incluso se podría tocar.

-solo estorbo en la realidad, n-menciono despacio-solo ocupo un lugar inservible!-grito espantando a todos-debería desaparecer y dejarlos a todo tranquilo!-mas fuerte grito-NO ES COMO SI YO QUISIERA SER LA CALAMIDAD QUE SOY!-esto lo grito furioso a tal punto que la energía que emanaba de el se maxifico.

De un momento a otro se vio lagrimas salir de sus ojos o al menos se podrían decir lagrimas puesto que estas eran rojas.

Empezó a desaparecer pero se vio como dijo unas palabras antes de irse las cuales zelda apenas las escucho miro con horror lo que paso.

No podría creerlo, no podría ser posible…..

-link…-susurro para caer al suelo con los ojos desorientados y sin expresión alguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno la verdad apenas puedo escribir por eso de las clases apenas tengo tiempo además de que me ocupo de varias cosas más espero que me perdonen el retraso y continuare dentro de un tiempo pero no tanto como esta vez. En menos tiempo será<strong>

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
